


Jim, I Have A Request by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, TOS AU
Genre: Dirty Talk Kink, M/M, Sexual slang words used by Spock, Slang words for sex and 'bad' language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Spock has a sexual request for Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot story aiming at heat, erotica, a little bit of dirty language, much sweetness, salty goodness, and a smidge of Humor.
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Erotica, Established Relationship, Humor, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Spock  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 195 Read Count: 269

"Shag me, Jim..." Spock near enough growled, his voice low and throaty.

Jim looked to Spock and grinned; his eyes sparkling affectionately.

"Did I use the term incorrectly?" Spock asked, as he lay in Jim's arms.

"No." Jim chuckled gently, not unkindly.

"Does it not 'suit' me?" Spock queried diligently.

"It's not that." Jim promised. "It was just a surprise to hear you speak like that." Jim smiled at his love. "As a matter of fact, I find it madly arousing!" Jim grinned, running his fingers, on one hand, down Spock's back; using the other, he took Spock 's lithe penis in hand, and rubbed it, an expert on how to for his lover. "I know you can't, and shouldn't, talk like that all that all the time, even when we're in here." Jim indicated their bed. " None-the-less, base language, like that, used by you now and again; I have a feeling, will always give me a 'raging' hard on!" Jim bumped and grinded, on Spock's skin. He was on Spock's body then, and he bent down, and 'whispered', "It is my privilege to do as you ask; to shag you, Mr. Spock, my T'hy'la..."

Written: 12.6.16


End file.
